


All I Want for Midwinter is Meklavar

by PlanceGardener21



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: A - Freeform, F/M, Pikelavar Week 2019, Pikelavar Winter Event 2019, PikelavarWeek, pikelavar - Freeform, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanceGardener21/pseuds/PlanceGardener21
Summary: In Chapter 1–“Gifts,” Pike and Meklavar have been invited to celebrate the Midwinter Festival in Block’s village, and as they travel across country to reach their destination, Pike comes to terms with how he really feels about his close friend and companion in adventure. Meklavar isn’t just a brave and resourceful young warrior, she is also a very pretty female who is of an age to chose a life mate, and Pike hopes that it will be him.
Relationships: Hunay - Relationship, Hunk/Shay, Kallura - Relationship, Keith/Allura, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Pike/Meklavar, plance - Relationship
Comments: 17
Kudos: 25





	1. Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my December 26 contribution to the 2019 Pikelavar Winter Event.

Pike and Meklavar spent the better part of the day shopping in the market district of Talarian City, purchasing little presents for their friends. Block had invited them all to stay at his home for the upcoming Midwinter Festival, where there would be holiday feasts and fireworks, along with an exchange of gifts among their little group of companions in adventure. Pike and Mek had enough gold left from their most recent quest that they could buy gifts for Block, Valayun, Thunder, and Jiro, as well as buying little presents for each other.  
As the chilly winter air nipped at their noses, they went towards the magecraft supply store to shop for their best friend, Block. Happy to enter the warm interior of the brightly lit store, Pike shook the snowflakes out of his hair, and followed Mek around as she browsed. Pike decided to get Block a new belt pouch for carrying his magical powders and potions, and Meklavar bought him a beautiful potion flask made of unbreakable crystal. After getting their gifts wrapped, they moved on to an archery shop where Pike purchased a couple of magical summoning and healing arrow heads for Valayun. After that, knowing that Valayun liked sparkly things, Mek insisted that they visit a shop that sold jewelry and other fine accessories for ladies. She admired the rings and necklaces in the display cases, and gazed longingly at a dainty ring with sparking blue and green stones set in a silvery band, but she finally settled upon buying an affordable but festive jeweled comb for Val’s long hair. Pike noted her interest in the expensive ring and began to come up with a plan that he would have to act upon later.  
Thunder was harder to shop for than the others, but after much discussion, they agreed that they would buy him a new traveling cloak to replace his threadbare one. They went back out onto the snowy cobblestone street to walk to a shop that sold travelers’ essentials. Pike selected a dark cloak of the finest elven weave, and Mek bought Thunder a sturdy brooch of ornate silver knotwork to hold it in place. For Jiro, they purchased a traveler’s food pouch that was bigger on the inside than the outside, similar to the ones that they had stashed away in their traveling packs. It was expensive, but they both contributed to the purchase and had it tagged “from Pike and Meklavar” when the shopgirl wrapped it for them. Pike grinned as the girl wrote out the words in calligraphy on the gift tag. It made them sound as if they were a couple. If only, Pike thought.  
“Pike, I have to get you a present, too. Maybe we should split up. I don’t want you to see what your gift is before Midwinter. It’s bad luck.”  
“That’s great idea, Mek. We can meet back at the inn’s common room for supper tonight at the usual time,” he replied.  
“See you then!” She waved goodbye and disappeared into the crowd of holiday shoppers, heading off into a part of the market district that they had previously not explored. When he was sure she could no longer see him, Pike backtracked through the snowcovered streets to the jewelers’ shop. He examined his money pouch. There would be just enough coins for his intended purchase, with only enough left for the winter’s traveling expenses. He sighed. It would be worth it though, to see her open such a heartfelt gift.

The days were growing shorter as Midwinter approached, and the innkeeper usually served the evening meal shortly after sundown. When he arrived at the inn, he scanned the common room, which was decorated with evergreen boughs, holly, and real fairy lights, and he noticed that Mek hadn’t returned yet. He darted up the stairs to his room and hid his wrapped presents in his traveling pack. He then went back downstairs to wait for Meklavar at a table in the common room. When she walked in through the front door at last, she was carrying a bulging canvas shopping bag with all of her purchases.  
She sat down on the bench opposite him. “Mission accomplished! And I restocked some of our provisions, too.” she said cheerily, brushing the snow from her clothes.  
“That’s good thinking. I, um, forgot to do that.” He blushed a little, mainly because he didn’t want to admit that he had spent most of his money on her gift.  
“No problem. I bought enough provisions for both of us. In fact, the evening meal is on me. We had better enjoy having a hot, home cooked meal while we can. We are heading out tomorrow.” She took off her helmet, and her tawny hair was in disarray. “Ugh! Helmet hair.” He grinned at her, secretly thinking she looked cute even with her hair sticking up everywhere like that. She picked up her helmet, axe, and shopping bag. “I’m going upstairs for a moment. Order some supper for us, Pike.” She gave him a quick side hug and a smile, then ascended the staircase as the local minstrels began to strike up a lively dance tune. What was she so cheerful about?  
He was lost in thought when the buxom serving wench came to his table. Pike noticed her low-cut bodice and how she kept deliberately leaning over while she was taking his order. Pike felt his face heat up. “You know, I get off work in a candlemark. I wouldn’t mind a dance or two with a cutie like you. Or, if you prefer, we could go upstairs...” she said in a seductive voice.  
“Um, I’m with someone,” he lied, but secretly wished it were true. “She’ll be back downstairs in a moment, and she wants me to order supper for us both.” Pike wondered what was keeping Meklavar so long. He placed their order, and the serving wench stalked away, seemingly disappointed. Pike exhaled in relief when she was gone.  
When Meklavar finally returned, it was nearly time to eat the meal he had ordered for them. Pike’s mouth fell open in shock when he saw her. Not only had she washed up and rearranged her hair in soft waves that framed her face, she had changed out of her armor and exchanged her traveling boots for comfortable indoor slippers, the kind that noble ladies usually wore. She was wearing black leggings and a long, form fitting velvety green tunic embroidered with silver and gold flowering vines at the collar and cuffs. She looked breathtaking. Pike was speechless.  
“Cat got your tongue?” she teased.  
“Um, you look nice,” he said, not taking his eyes off of her. “So is that what you bought today? New clothes for the festival?” He seemed genuinely surprised by this.  
“Well, I don’t wear armor all the time, unless I’m on a quest. I am allowed to like girly things, you know.”  
“Right, right. I know you’re a girl—“  
“You aren’t allowed to make fun of me for this.”  
“I wasn’t going to. I was going to say—“ Pike saw the flirty serving wench approaching. He reached across the table to clasp one of Meklavar’s hands in his own. “—you look beautiful.” Her mouth fell open a little and he heard her gasp softly. Pike tried to remain calm, but his flushed face gave him away.  
“Two house specials, for you and your lady friend, cutie,” the serving girl said with a wink. “You’re one lucky dwarf maiden, you know that?” she said to Mek, as she served them their supper. “He’s quite a catch.”  
Meklavar blushed adorably, but said nothing until the server was gone. “What was that about?”  
Pike averted his gaze. “I may have, ah, led her to believe that you’re my girlfriend or something like that.” He nervously chewed his bottom lip.  
“What?!” Meklavar was genuinely shocked. “Why?”  
“She was coming on to me, and that was the first thing I could think of that would make her back off.”  
“The first thing you could think of?” She lifted her eyebrows gleefully and then smirked at him. She looked quite pleased with herself for some reason he couldn’t fathom. “Well, it wouldn’t be so bad if only it were true.” She sighed wistfully and began eating her meal, which consisted of roast chicken, seasoned roasted potatoes, peas, carrots, and a hot loaf of brown bread with honey butter. There was also a mug of hot herbal tea to wash it all down. Pike’s Heart was hammering in his chest. Did she just say that she wished it were true? When he sat there staring at her in a panicked silence for several moments, she began to get annoyed. “Eat your supper. It’s getting cold.” She looked down at her plate and toyed with her food to avoid meeting his eyes. The minstrels were playing another set of cheery dance tunes and lively holiday songs. Several of the patrons got up to dance with their significant others, and Pike noticed that Meklavar watched the dancers with a faraway look in her eyes, which were a little watery. She sighed and returned to her meal.  
Pike reached across the table, grabbing her hand once again. She looked up at him in surprise. “It will still be early when we finish eating. We could dance for a bit, if you’d like.”  
She smiled shyly at him, and nodded. “I’d like that very much.” There was an adoring look in her eyes that made Pike think that his heart was going to beat right out of his chest.  
When they were done eating, they talked for a bit about their most recent quest and what they thought their friends might be up to right now. Mek paid for their meal, and Pike thanked her. The minstrels were taking a short break for a moment, but when they returned to start playing another set, Pike grabbed her hand once more. “Come on, Mek, let’s dance!” He pulled her onto the dance floor. Several of the younger patrons got up to dance as well, and they all whirled around to a series of jigs and reels and old fiddle tunes that had everyone in the room tapping their toes or clapping along with the beat of the music. Meklavar beamed up at him as he spun her around, and he found himself laughing and exclaiming with little nonsensical shouts of joy along with the other dancers. For a moment, time stopped for them. There were no more dangerous quests or fearsome foes to combat, no more battles or endless journeys over rough terrain. There was only Pike and Meklavar, and it seemed they were the only two people in the room, or even in the world, and nothing else mattered. He wished they could remain like this for an eternity, lost in each other’s eyes.  
The minstrels stopped after the last spritely number to receive thunderous applause from all of the patrons. Pike and Meklavar clapped enthusiastically for them along with everyone else, and the spell was broken. Just as Mek was about to lead him from the dance floor, Pike stopped her, not releasing the hand he still held, and gently tugging her back towards him. The minstrels began another set, this time with a romantic number that had all of the remaining couples holding each other close. Mek allowed Pike to pull her in against his broad chest, and she closed her eyes as they swayed gently to the slower tempo of the music. He stroked her soft hair with one hand, and rubbed her back gently with the other. Maybe it was the soap that she washed with, but Pike thought she smelled like wildflowers of some long-ago springtime, and when he closed his eyes, the bitter chill of winter was temporarily forgotten. He wanted to hold her like this forever.  
They danced until the minstrels were ready to call it a night. The harpist was already putting her instrument in its case, and the flute player stifled a yawn as Pike led Meklavar away from the common room and up the staircase to their rooms, holding her hand the entire time. When they reached the landing, she stopped him, stood on tiptoe, pulled his face down towards hers, and did something she had never done before: she kissed him on the cheek. Then, all at once, his face reddened, his tail bristled, and his fur stood on end. “I had a wonderful time today, Pike. Thank you.”  
He gazed upon her with a soft expression. “Thank you, too, for supper, and the dancing, and—“ he was going to say the kiss, but he stopped himself. “—everything.”  
“Goodnight,” she said, burying her face in his chest as she hugged him.  
“Goodnight, Mek,” he said as he released her. She disappeared into her room and closed the door. He just stood there for a moment in the empty hallway, thinking that of all of the presents she could have given him for Midwinter, a day like today was one of the best gifts of all.


	2. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fluffy fic is Chapter 2 of “All I Want for Midwinter is Meklavar.” Pike and Meklavar are alone together in a cabin at the edge of the woods, trapped by a winter snowstorm, and there’s only one bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my December 27 contribution for the 2019 Pikelavar Winter Event.

Pike trudged miserably through snow drifts, his face half-hidden by his long red scarf. He looked behind him and saw that Meklavar was having trouble keeping up with his longer strides. The snow was piling higher by the minute, and he feared that if they stayed out in the snowstorm any longer they would both freeze to death.  
“W-we’re n-nearly there,” she told him. Her teeth were chattering. In the distance, Pike saw the little abandoned cabin high on a hill at the edge of the woods that Block had told them about. It was small and dark, but the roof was still intact, and the walls would provide relief from the cold wind that cut through his lightweight clothing like daggers of ice.  
“Firewood,” said Pike as they neared the front door. They gathered as many logs as they could carry from the woodpile near the entrance and brought them inside, then barred the door against the howling wind. Pike looked around after he set down his armful of logs. There was a fireplace, numerous cooking pans and utensils, a table and chairs, a small washtub, a couple of chamber pots, and a small bed covered with a faded quilt. “Cozy,” he said with a grin.  
“It won’t be until we get that fire started. Come on.” Meklavar already had her logs stacked neatly in the fireplace, and had set her traveling pack down near the hearth.  
“I think there’s enough there for a pretty good blaze,” Pike said as he moved his own logs over to the remains of a small stack of firewood near the wall. “We can use these later, when the fire dies down.” He set is own pack down and started rummaging in it. Mek had her flint and tinder out and busied herself with starting the fire while Pike found them something to eat in his pack.  
“We have dried beef, cheese, bread, and some nuts and berries left. But we are low on water.”  
“Melt some snow for later, then,” she said.  
Pike gathered a few of the pots and jugs that looked clean enough, then teleported back outside to fill them with fresh snow, then set them on the hearth to melt. Mek had her helmet off and was removing her armor. Even her black under suit was soaked from the melting snow, and she was violently shivering.  
“You’d better get out of those wet clothes,” Pike advised.  
“I’m trying. Could you turn the other way, please?” Mek gone through her pack and had laid out clean socks and rather delicate feminine-looking undergarments along with her heavy woolen sleeping tunic.  
Pike felt his cheeks grow warmer, but not from the fireplace. “I won’t peek,” he said as he turned his back to her. “I’m changing out of my wet clothes too.” He found his warmest sleeping shirt and pants at the bottom of his pack, then began to strip off his wet clothes.  
“Are you finished changing?” she asked.  
Pike bristled. “N-no, not yet,” he said. At the moment he was completely naked and trying to scramble into clean underwear. “Just a moment, please.” He hurriedly slipped on his warm sleeping pants, and had to wriggle about to get his tail through the proper opening. He could hear her running a comb through her short hair on the opposite side of the room. He knew that Mek hated having matted helmet hair. “I’m done,” he announced right after he had pulled his shirt over his head. She padded over towards the fireplace to arrange her wet clothing on the floor in front of the hearth to dry, and then Pike did the same.  
“Did you see anything we can use as a clothesline?” She asked.  
“No, but let’s have a look around.” They began to search the cabin. A few minutes later Pike found a long tightly woven cord that they could tie across the room. He set about hanging up a makeshift clothesline in front of the fireplace, then hanging up their outer garments upon it. Meklavar had snatched away her discarded socks and underwear, and his as well, much to his embarrassment.  
“These need to be washed,” she explained. She began heating some of the melted snow and searching her pack for a laundry bar. When she had found it, she made use of the washtub and began scrubbing away at their dirty underclothes.  
“I could do that myself,” he said, embarrassed that she was washing his underpants.  
“I don’t mind. I need some cool water for rinsing though.”  
Pike fetched that for her. “Is there anything else I can do to help?”  
“See what provisions I have left in my pack. We should inventory our food supplies.” She was rinsing and wringing out their things, then arranging them on their makeshift clothesline. She washed and rinsed their outer garments last, then hung them up once more.  
“Time for supper,” he announced. Pike had found some more provisions in her pack, and together they determined that they could last a few days if they didn’t overeat. Mek searched the cabin’s assortment of odds and ends and soon found a tea kettle and two chipped mugs. Since she had the foresight to bring along a large packet of herbs and tea leaves, she set about brewing them each a cup of hot minty tea. They sat at the little table near the hearth and nibbled upon bread and cheese, salted nuts, and jerky. The berries made an excellent dessert, and the tea warmed their insides as the heat from the fireplace warmed them from the outside. It was cozy indeed. It felt...domestic, as if they were a young couple getting used to their first shared dwelling place. Pike smiled dreamily at the thought of having her as his life partner. He wondered if she ever thought about settling down someday.  
“I’m so glad Block told us about this place,” she said, her elfin features illuminated by the crackling firelight.  
“Yeah. I didn’t think we were going to last much longer in that storm. We might have frozen to death.” He sipped his drink. “This tea is so good, Mek.”  
“Thanks.” She had brought a parchment scroll to the table along with the tea, and now she finally unrolled it, then set the plates and mugs at the four corners of the scroll to make it lie flat. It was a map of the rugged terrain they must traverse to reach Block’s village, where they would soon be heading with the intention of attending the midwinter festival. Block had invited them, along with the mystical archer Valayun, Jiro the Paladin, and Thunder the half-elf to stay at his home during the days of the famed and much-anticipated event. All quests in the land of Aurita were put aside during midwinter, for there would be gift giving, spectacles, and holiday feasting during the days of the celebration. The two adventurers studied the map for a time, trying to figure out the most practical route through the frozen terrain. When they had determined their best course through the woods and mountains, Pike yawned.  
“Sleepy?” Mek asked, her beautiful golden brown eyes reflecting the light of the fire.  
“I can curl up by the hearth so you can have the bed.” Pike may have been a thief and a rogue, but he was a gentleman as far as ladies were concerned.  
“Are you sure? I don’t mind sharing.” Meklavar’s cheeks were pink, and not just from windburn. Pike’s eyes widened and his face grew warm. His heart was racing, and his tail stiffened.  
“Uh...” he wasn’t sure what to say next. What was she implying by this? He didn’t want to make any assumptions.  
“I mean, shared body heat is the best way to keep warm. I’m simply being practical about this.” She averted her gaze. Her soft tawny hair was in damp curls that framed her pink-cheeked elfin face. Pike had never seen her look more adorable. He thought about how nice it would be to snuggle up against her soft little body under the warm quilt. He was so enthralled by the notion that he nearly started purring.  
“Okay!” He practically lept across the room and began peeling back the layers of quilts and blankets and fluffing the pillows while Meklavar was clearing the table and putting away her map. When she approached the bed, Pike was already under the covers. He was stretched out to his full length, laying on his right side and leaning on one elbow, grinning triumphantly, like a cat that had caught a particularly juicy mouse. He winked at her.  
Meklavar stood staring at him wide-eyed, rooted to the spot. He was wondering if she was afraid of him or suddenly regretting her decision to invite him to share the bed with her.  
“Come on, Mek. It’s freezing. I promise I’ll behave.”  
She slowly approached the bed, climbed under the covers with him, and then shivered a little, and Pike began to wonder if it wasn’t just from the cold. He lay on his side facing her. “Is it okay if we cuddle?” He asked softly.  
“It’s okay,” she said in a quivering, breathy voice.  
He nuzzled her chest and wrapped his long arms around her, sighing with contentment. She stroked his furry head as he lay upon her soft bosom and, much to his embarrassment, he began to purr. She giggled.  
“Sorry...I can’t help it when I—“  
She continued stroking his soft fur. “I think it’s cute,” she confessed, sleepily. “And so are you, Pike.”  
Pike felt his heart racing again. Was she flirting with him? He suddenly felt warm all over. Her words gave him the courage to say what he had been thinking about out loud. “I think you’re cute, too...for a dwarf.”  
“For a dwarf? What’s that supposed to mean?” She sounded a little offended.  
“Not enough fur,” he teased.  
“Ugh. I’m not going to give up my personal grooming habits just for you.”  
Pike chuckled. “You wax your legs.”  
“That’s really none of your business.”  
“They’re so smooth,” he said, as he rubbed her right leg under the covers.  
“Pike,” she began, angrily.  
“Okay, don’t get upset, Mek. I’ll behave. I promised. Remember?” He lifted his head from her chest to look at her for a moment, and he saw how much she was blushing. He gazed wistfully at her, wondering if that meant she felt the same as he did. She rolled away from him to lay on her side, turning her face away from him, and rearranged her sleeping tunic which had ridden up during Pike’s explorations.  
“I’m sorry, Mek. I didn’t mean to offend you.”  
“It’s all right. Go to sleep now, Pike.”  
“I think you have nice legs.”  
“Pike—“  
He sighed. “I’ll be quiet. You still want to cuddle, right? I mean, we have to stay warm.”  
“You can put your arms around me if you want to, as long as your hands don’t start wandering. I have an axe, you know.” She said in a low voice.  
Pike’s tail bristled. “I’ll behave.” His voice cracked, betraying his fear. It was best to take her threats seriously. After all, he didn’t want to lose an appendage. As he lay on his side, he carefully slipped an arm around her waist, to spoon with her. “Is this okay?”  
She sighed. “It is. Now go to sleep.” He pressed the length of his body against hers, enveloping her in his warmth. Her breathing slowed as she drifted off to the sound of Pike purring in her ear.


	3. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pike and Meklavar’s first kiss. 😘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my December 28 contribution to the Pikelavar Winter Event.

Pike smiled in his sleep. Was it really time to wake up? It was the morning of their departure from the little cabin that he and Meklavar had stayed in for the past three days. They had been snowed in, but they made themselves very comfortable in their own little private world of domestic bliss. They were able to melt snow to use as water for drinking, cooking, bathing, and washing their travel-worn clothing. Thanks to Meklavar’s foresight, they had enough provisions to last a few days. Their little cabin had a fireplace and a cozy little bed that Mek was willing to share with him. It was all very platonic, but considering how often they spooned and cuddled, Pike could easily imagine them becoming more than just friends in the near future. After all, she had danced with him and kissed him on the cheek on the last night they stayed at the inn in Talarian City. And when they were snowed into the little cabin at the edge of the woods, she was the one who invited him to share the bed. Pike loved that she seemed to look forward to his affectionate embraces every night. On this cold, clear morning, Mek was slumbering peacefully in his arms, and he wanted the moment to last as long as it could, but it was too late. He was awake, and Mek stirred in her sleep.   
Pike watched as her large amber eyes opened, and then he smiled at her. “Good morning, pretty lady.” Months ago, he would not have dared to call the best axe fighter in three lands a “pretty lady” but they had become closer these last few days. He had even told her that he thought of her as “cute,” and instead of getting angry with him, she actually blushed and smiled at the remark. Maybe he did have a chance with her!  
“Good morning, handsome,” she mumbled, her eyes half-lidded. Pike felt his face heat up. He leaned on one elbow and gazed at her adoringly. She yawned. “I wish we could stay like this forever, but we need to get on the road if we are to make it to Block’s village in time for the festival.” She rubbed her eyes and covered a little yawn.  
Pike dared to tenderly caress her cheek. “I wish we could stay like this forever, too.” His tone of voice was deep and gentle. She placed her hand on top of his and looked up at him with a sweet smile that melted his heart. For a moment they just lay there gazing at each other longingly, but ever practical Meklavar broke the spell.   
“We have to get up and get dressed now, Pike. We have to set out as soon as we can to make up for the time we’ve lost while being snowed in here.” She sat up and stretched, then got up from their warm bed. She surprised him when she rubbed his ears, and he purred affectionately at this intimate gesture. She surprised him even more when she kissed him on the forehead. “Wake up, sleepy kitty.” Pike purred loudly and could not meet her gaze. She really didn’t understand what kind of affect she had on him or what his reactions really meant. If some of the members of his own clan saw them like this, they would assume that they were lovers. Pike opened his eyes, reached for her hand, then gently pulled her back towards their bed. She sat on the edge of it. “What is it, Pike?”  
“Mek, I just wanted to say that...I-I don’t want this to end.”  
“You don’t want what to end?” she asked softly.  
Pike held her hand in his and gazed at her longingly. “Being able to hold you close. Cuddling with you as we fall asleep. Waking up with you in my arms every morning...”  
Meklavar smiled at him. “I don’t want this to end either. I was thinking, since we are such compatible roommates, maybe we could share a room at the next inn we visit? We could save a great deal on travel expenses.” He nodded, giving her a tender look. “Come on, we have to get going.” She gave his hand a little squeeze, then she rose to wash and dress by the fireplace, hidden from view by the blanket he had hung upon their makeshift clothesline to give her privacy.  
While Mek was concealed from view, Pike made use of his chamber pot, removed his comfortable sleepwear, washed quickly, and donned his traveling clothes. Mek called to him from behind the blanket. “Pike? Do you want to wash by the fireplace next?”  
“No, I’ve already had a wash. I’m dressed now. We should have breakfast and start packing our gear.”

They had breakfasted on hot tea, jerky, dried fruit, and nuts. They cleaned and straightened the cabin, carefully packed their belongings in their traveling packs, and then extinguished the fire in the hearth. After Pike helped Mek don the last of her armor, they took one last wistful look at their cozy refuge, then set out upon the road the Block’s village.

The snows had melted enough that they could trudge through the mud to get back to the main road, but it was still very cold. They had to avoid icy puddles and a few small snow drifts, but once they made it to the main highway that skirted the edges of the forest, travel became easier for them. They walked all day, stopping only to eat and rest for a short time. The sun was shining and the snow continued to melt, saturating the ground with moisture. They had passed the woodlands and the road forked ahead of them.  
“The lowland path through the valley is the most direct way to Block’s village,” said Meklavar.  
“To the left? Near those tree covered ridges?”  
“Yes. The right hand path is more difficult. It twists and turns through hill country.” She pointed to the nearby hills which were shaded by ancient oaks and elms. They set out upon the road on the left. After only walking a short distance, Pike’s sharp eyes noticed the tilting trees along the ridge above them, and with his keen ears, he heard a deep rumbling sound. His fur bristled.  
“What?” Mek asked. “What is it?”  
Pike grabbed her and shouted “Mudslide!” Mek screamed as he teleported them to the wooded hills to their right.   
They stood upon a hilltop some distance away, clinging to each other in terror and watching as a small portion of the ridge collapsed and blocked the left path with mud, rocks, and broken trees.   
“Pike, your quick thinking saved us!” Mek exclaimed. She took off her helmet, and then set it down along with her axe and traveling pack, then tucked her gauntlets into her belt. Pike removed his gear as well, and was nearly toppled over when Mek barreled into him, hugging him tightly. He chuckled and held her close for a long, happy moment. As she clung to him, he glanced up at the oak they had taken shelter beneath. It was covered with leafy parasites with distinctive white berries. Uh oh...  
“Um, M-Meklavar, look up,” he said, sounding a bit frightened.  
She gazed up at his blue eyes adoringly. He blushed. “Above us,” he explained. She looked up at the canopy of oak branches above them and saw the clusters of leaves and white berries.  
“Mistletoe,” she murmured softly. She blushed as deeply as he did.  
Pike smoothed her messy helmet hair gently. “You don’t have to...unless you want to.”   
“It’s supposed to bring us good luck if we do,” she said, reaching up to cup his cheek.  
“So it’s okay if I...I...”  
“It’s more than okay,” she said, standing on her tiptoes. Pike leaned towards her, and their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. Mek pulled him close to her and she ran her fingers through the soft furry hair on his head. Pike deepened their kiss, and it became more passionate than anything either of them imagined it could be. They held each other for a long moment after they broke off the kiss, taking comfort in each other’s warmth.   
Pike waited until his breathing and heartbeat slowed a bit, then said, “I’ve been wanting to do that for the longest time. I love you, Mek.” He rubbed his long nose against her own chilly little upturned one, warming it up. She giggled self-consciously at the intimacy of the gesture.  
“I love you too, Pike. But there’s something you should know about my kind. When a dwarf maiden chooses at mate, it is for life. I know the males of your people don’t often make that type of commitment...”  
“My father did. He loved my mother and no one else,” Pike said, looking directly at her. “I want us to have a life together like that. Will you allow me to court you, Lady Meklavar? With the hope that someday you might choose me to be your life mate?”  
Happy tears welled up in Meklavar’s large golden brown eyes. “There’s nothing in all the world that I want more than that, Pike.” She pulled him toward her and covered his lips in another sweet kiss as icy flakes of snow began to fall once more.


	4. Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meklavar and Pike officially begin their courtship with a ritual bath of purification, an experience which is gentle, affectionate, sensual, and pleasurable for them both. They are young and innocent, and very much in love. Pike demonstrates that he is a true gentleman that respects Meklavar’s boundaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my December 29 contribution for the 2019 Pikelavar Winter Event.

Tradition

Meklavar studied her map before she and Pike set out on their journey through hill country. They had decided to stop at the closest village to take shelter for the night, knowing that evening would soon be upon them and the temperature would drop rapidly after sundown. It seemed like any other wintertime journey for them, except that it wasn’t. They had danced together in Talarian City, shared a warm bed in a cozy cabin for three nights, and then, after a narrow escape from near-death, they had kissed beneath an ancient oak draped in mistletoe. Pike and Meklavar had confessed their love for one another, and when he had asked for permission to court her, to his amazement, she accepted him as a suitor. Despite the bitter cold, Pike’s heart was racing with the euphoria of knowing that of all the males in the world, she wanted him to be her life mate. They trudged hand-in-hand through the snow towards the village ahead, with warm hearts and empty bellies.  
They came upon the gates of the walled village, and were greeted by a pair of watchmen. “What business do you have in the village of Farwynd?”  
Pike spoke first. “We need shelter for the night. We are traveling north for the Midwinter Festival, But we had to make an unexpected detour away from the valley road.”  
“There’s been a mudslide,” Meklavar added. “The road is blocked with rocks, mud, and broken trees. We barely escaped with our lives.”   
“This is ill news,” said the first watchman. He turned to his companion. “Go an alert the mayor of this unfortunate happenstance. He will want to alert the other villages in the morning and send out a work crew to help clear the path.” He turned back to the weary travelers. “Welcome to Farwynd. Your best bet for lodging is the third inn on the right, see it there? The Green Lion. Anyplace else is at full capacity tonight with all of the guests that have come to town for our own Midwinter festivities. You two look as if you could use a warm meal, a hot bath, and a soft bed for the night, and The Green Lion can provide all three.”  
“Thank you,” said Meklavar.  
“Happy Midwinter to You!” Pike added with a wave as they walked through the open gate.

The windows of the Green Lion Inn were lit with fairy lights in a rainbow of brilliant colors and the common room was warmed by the glow of an enormous fireplace. The aromas of hot, delicious meals filled the dining area, and the sound of cheerful holiday carols brightened the mood of every man, woman, child, elf, and troll that was gathered there to eat, drink, dance, and be merry. Pike and Meklavar entered the common room grinning broadly. The innkeeper, a stout woman with a ready smile and cheerful demeanor, greeted them.  
“A Merry Midwinter to you, travelers. I am Beatrix Berylla. How might I assist you this fine evening?”  
“Hot meals, baths, and a room for the night, please,” said Meklavar.  
“Meals and baths we can provide, a-plenty, but there is only one room left for the evening. Will that be proper?” She looked at Pike, who was a bit nervous under the innkeeper’s scrutiny.   
Meklavar blushed. “He is my Intended,” she explained.  
“Oh, my dear! Congratulations to you both! Have you begun the exchange of tokens yet?”  
“What—?” Pike didn’t know what she meant.  
“—not yet,” interrupted Meklavar. “This is very new to us.”  
“I see. Well, blessings be upon you both, and may your union be a joyous one. Would you prefer a meal or a bath first?”  
Pike and Meklavar looked at each other, and then down upon their mud encrusted boots, cloaks, and trousers. “Baths!” They said in unison.  
Beatrix clapped her hands twice, and a skinny serving maid appeared, “Verilyn, take these two to the bathhouse and have the boot polisher and the launderers get to work on their travel stained gear.”  
“The bathhouse is full, ma’am, save for the honeymooner’s bathing room.”  
“Oh, dear,” fretted Beatrix. “These two are Intended, but not yet wed.”  
“It’s allright,” Meklavar said reassuringly. “We can begin the rituals tonight.” She was blushing so hotly that Pike could almost feel the heat radiating from her. What rituals? What were they talking about? Pike suddenly felt very nervous.  
Verilyn beamed. “I will have everything prepared while you show them to their room, ma’am.” She exited through the back door of the common room.   
Beatrix withdrew a key from the large ring at her belt. “Follow me upstairs, my dears.”  
The room that Beatrix opened for them was spacious, clean, and warmed by a small fireplace of its own. There was a table with chairs where two might dine comfortably, an enormous wardrobe, a washstand and mirror, and even a screen for privacy that presumably concealed the chamber pot. The Green Lion was indeed a very fine inn, and Pike just stood there, his lips parted and eyes wide as he looked about at all of the fine furnishings. Meklavar thanked the innkeeper and gave her payment for their lodgings.   
“I’ll send Verilyn up when your bath is ready. In the meantime, you can undress and put these on,” Beatrix explained as she drew two long, fleece lined robes from the wardrobe. “I can even have your evening meal sent here after your bath.”  
“Thank you,” said Mek as Beatrix exited their room.  
Mek set her helmet down on a side table. They both put aside their weapons and traveling packs, then shed their filthy cloaks and boots. Pike helped Mek as she began to remove her armor.  
“What are the rituals that you two were talking about?” Pike asked, curiously.   
“Before a dwarf maiden takes a husband, the bride and groom must be ritually purified by taking a bath together. They wash each other, but any kind of sexual activity is strictly forbidden.” Now he knew why Mek was blushing so hotly. “They share a meal and a bed after that.”  
Pike’s eyes were as big and round as saucers. He stared at her in amazement. “You...you want to give me a bath?!” He was stunned by this new information.  
“If you don’t want to do this, I will understand...”  
“I didn’t say that I didn’t want to! I just think it’s really—“  
“Weird?”  
“Sexy,” said Pike, waggling his eyebrows at her. “And I really want to see what your amor has been concealing after all these years.” He winked at her.  
“Actually, you won’t be able to see much of anything with only a few candles lit, and before you jump to conclusions, we won’t be completely naked. You won’t be allowed to touch me anywhere really private until after we are married either, so it’s rather innocent.”  
“Still sounds like fun,” he grinned at her. “I always like touching your smooth skin anywhere and everywhere. And I really like being touched by you...” He gave her his most seductive look. Mek rolled her eyes at him.  
“We should start undressing then, before I change my mind about this. Strip down to your underwear and put on that robe. Bring your sleepwear with you as well.” She said. He noticed that she tucked a comb inside the pocket of her robe. Mek disappeared behind the privacy screen in their room to undress, much to his disappointment. Although Pike put on a show of being an incorrigible flirt, in truth he was as inexperienced and nervous about intimate matters as Meklavar was. Nervous, and incredibly excited by the thought of it...  
Pike was clad only in his very brief underpants when Mek came out from behind the screen wearing her robe. He gasped in surprise, but then decided to make the most of the opportunity. “Like what you see?” He stood with his hands on his hips, proud of his long, thin-but-muscular physique. He gave her what he thought was an irresistible smile.  
“Pike, I think that you had better put your robe on now.” She bit her lip, trying to suppress her grin of amusement.  
“Is my animal magnetism too much for you?” he said, moving closer to her and giving her his most smoldering look.   
“No, but it might be too much for Verilyn. She’s standing right there in doorway behind you.” Pike shrieked and ran to grab his robe. He nearly tripped over the sash as he hurriedly scrambled into it. Meklavar was doubled over with laughter. That’s when Pike realized that the door was closed and no one had entered their room.   
“Hey!” Pike exclaimed when he realized that she had tricked him.  
“Well, she’ll be here any moment. I just thought you ought to put something on,” she said, giggling. “After all, she might be overcome by your animal magnetism.”   
“You are one naughty dwarf maiden. That’s one of the things I like about you.” Pike smirked at her, then moved closer to her and tipped her chin up towards him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, and Mek coiled her arms around his neck kissing him back with sweet affection that melted into mutual passion. The intimacy between them ended suddenly when there was a knock on the door to their room. They sprang apart, blushing.  
“Come in!” Mek called.  
Verilyn entered, followed by two other servants who had come to collect their soiled boots and garments. “The bathing room is ready for you. Follow me. We’ll take the back stairs.”  
Pike and Meklavar put on the slippers that matched their robes, gathered up their sleepwear and clean undergarments, and followed Verilyn down the smaller staircase that led directly to the bathing area.  
When they arrived, they beheld a dimly lit but cozy room with a below ground bathing pool, big enough for two occupants to swim in, and deep enough for them to immerse themselves fully if they wished. There were scented candles, soaps, shampoo, and lotions, bowls for rinsing, and a large pile of fluffy white towels. It was the nicest bathing room that either of them had ever seen. Verilyn indicated a small silvery bell on a delicate chain. “Just pull this cord if you require any assistance. Otherwise you will remain undisturbed.” She curtsied and made her exit.  
“This is lovely,” Mek said, examining their surroundings.   
“What, exactly, is this ritual?” Pike asked softly.  
“Well, first you remove your robe and enter the pool. Then you allow me to bathe you, and you do the same for me. It is an opportunity for the Intended to see if the other’s form is pleasing to them and and for the maiden to discover if her beloved’s touch is rough or gentle. Symbolically, this tradition represents purification and an opportunity for us to begin bonding through gentle and playful touching.”  
“I think I am really going to like this tradition,” Pike said with a grin. He shed his robe and waded into the shallow end of the pool. He swam around for a bit, then turned to face her. “The water is warm and feels great, Mek.”  
Meklavar unfastened her robe, then dropped it to the stone floor. Pike stared at her, his mouth agape. She wore very brief, opaque underpants and her soft bosom was concealed only by a bandeau that covered her breasts and left her shoulders and midriff bare. She just stood there for a moment, allowing him to stare at her slender figure. “You’re so beautiful, Mek. I think I must be the luckiest male in the world to be chosen by you.” Meklavar blushed and smiled at him approvingly. She picked up the shampoo container and entered the pool.  
Mek began by washing Pike’s hair, working up a rich later by scrubbing his scalp with her fingers, and taking special care to give his ears the gentle scratching that she knew he loved. He purred enthusiastically as she pampered him. When she was done washing his short hair, Pike rinsed the suds away by submerging himself in the water and shaking the water droplets away, splattering Mek. She giggled and splashed the water back at him. “My turn,” he said, smiling broadly as he reached for the shampoo bottle.   
Pike ladled clear water over Meklavar’s bowed head with one of the silver bowls, then lathered her thick hair with the sweet-smelling shampoo, massaging her scalp with his long fingers and then carefully pouring clear water over her head to rinse it away. He then looked at the containers of sweet smelling oils. “Are these for the hair?”  
“Oh, the red one, please. Just a little will do. Rub it on your hands first.” Pike did as she requested and then rubbed the sweet smelling oil onto her scalp and through the wet strands of her hair. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy the pleasure of the flowery aroma and the gentleness of Pike’s touch. When he was done she smiled at him and reached for the soap. He followed her to the shallow end of their little bathing pool. “Turn around,” she said, and she began to lather his broad shoulders and his smooth, muscular back. Pike closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. She swam around him and washed above and below each of his strong arms in turn, and then she lathered up his chest and belly. Pike observed her every move with interest. She was pink-cheeked and was totally engrossed in her task, as if trying to memorize the planes and angles of his body and every curvature of his lean musculature. His breathing quickened and his purring grew louder and she massaged his chest. When she was done, Pike kissed her forehead. He dunked himself in the water to rinse the suds away, then looked at her with an unspoken question apparent by his expression. He stared down at the garment that concealed her bosom, uncertain what to do next.  
As if she read his thoughts, she said softly, “You can wash my arms, shoulders, and belly.” Pike took the soap then planted a soft kiss upon her left shoulder, then lathered up her left side, from the top of her shoulder down the length of one arm. Then he kissed her right shoulder and repeated the sequence, covering her with sweet suds from her right shoulder down the length of her other arm. He ladled clear water to rinse the soap away, then positioned himself behind her, sudsing her bare stomach and surprising her with a kiss on the neck that made her laugh with delight. He discovered that she was ticklish there and he hoped that he could use that to his advantage for many years to come.   
With her back to him, Meklavar moved to the shallow end of the bathing pool and undid the fasteners that held her bandeau in place. She took it off, set it beside the pool, then pushed her damp hair aside, revealing her back to him. Pike’s heart hammered in his chest. She was giving him permission to wash her fully exposed back. Modestly, she cupped her palms and crossed her arms over her bare breasts as he drew near. He was glad that she couldn’t see his face at this moment. He was certain that he was blushing at hot as the noonday sun. He gently lathered the silky smooth skin of her back, marveling at how frail she seemed even though he knew she was a formidable warrior. “Thank you, love,” she said, looking over her shoulder. “Now leave the soap beside me and allow me a bit of privacy for a moment.”   
Pike set down the soap next to her at the pool’s edge and swam away from her. Even though her back was to him he could tell that she was lathering up her... He shut his eyes, but his imagination was filled with speculation about her...chest... He covered his eyes with his hands but couldn’t stop thinking about the parts of her body he had not yet seen.   
He heard her swimming toward him a few moments later, then felt her tap him on the shoulder. He knew she was facing him, waist deep in the water, and he was uncertain if he should open his eyes. Was this a test? “It’s okay. You can open your eyes, dear one.” Her bandeau was back in place and she was grinning at him. “Thank you for being such a gentleman.” He smiled back at her, looking a bit bashful, silly, proud, and adorable all at once.   
“This way,” she said, swimming back to the shallow end. “Sit on the edge.” He did so, feeling rather self-conscious about how his wet underpants clung to him, leaving little to the imagination. She was washing his large feet and his long, thin-but-muscular legs, modestly averting her gaze from his loins. As soon as she was done, he slid back into the pool to rinse off, then picked her up from the waist and set her down gently on the edge of the pool. He washed her adorable little feet and relished in the sensation of lathering up her smooth legs as she leaned back, smirking at him. He lifted her up from the pool’s edge and pulled her back down into the water with him. She had her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly on the lips. When they broke apart, he said in a low voice, “I know one place that you haven’t washed yet. I know it is an appendage you don’t have, and it’s probably going to be weird for you the first time you touch it, especially because it’s so long, but —“  
“Pike, um, some parts of your body have to remain private until we are properly married.” She averted her gaze, too embarrassed to look at him. “You’ll have to wash down there by yourself.”  
“I didn’t mean...” he was as flustered as she was. “I meant my tail.”  
“Oh!” She laughed nervously.   
“You thought I meant something else, naughty girl.” He winked at her. Red-faced, Meklavar’s gaze did not meet his own. She simply picked up the soap and said, “Turn around.” He did as she asked, and he yelped as she gave his tail a little tug as she washed it.   
“You did that on purpose,” he accused.  
“Maybe. I am serious about the parts you need to wash yourself though. We both have to wash in private places, so we should go to opposite ends of the pool and face opposite directions to do that, please. No peeking.”  
“No peeking,” he agreed.  
A few awkward moments later, Mek announced that she was getting out of the pool and going to dry off and change into her sleeping tunic.   
“Still not peeking,” Pike said from the other end of the pool. “See what a good boy I’ve been?”  
“Good kitty. I’ll reward you later,” she said with a little laugh. After a long pause, she announced, “I’m dressed now. And I am facing the other way, so you get out of the pool to dry off and put some clothes on.” Pike turned around to see that Mek was indeed sitting with her back turned to him, and was busy combing the tangles out of her hair. Naked, he emerged from the pool and quickly dried himself, then donned his pajamas. He then tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned to him.   
“Well, did I do this ritual thing the right way? It felt like it was some sort of test.” He helped her to her feet.  
“You were perfect in every way. I know I made the right choice.” She stood on tiptoe to kiss him again.   
“So when we get married are we going to bathe together like this? I thought is was a great way for us to bond, you know what I mean? I like being able to be close to you this way.”  
“Our future home has to have a bathing pool big enough for two, most definitely.” She smirked at him, and he blushed. “Hand me the little green container over there.”   
Pike reached for the jar that she indicated. He opened it and sniffed it. “This smells really good.”  
“It’s a lotion for after bathing. It’s for moisturizing the skin.”  
Pike smiled shyly. “Do you want me to put this on you?”  
Meklavar smiled at him. “Maybe later. Don’t you want supper?”  
“Actually, I do. I am starving, Mek.”  
“Then we should bring this jar up to our room,” she said with a smile that made his heart race. She pocketed the green container. She pulled the little chain to ring the silvery bell by the wall, and a servant appeared moments later to take their requests for the evening meal that would be sent up to their room.


	5. Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pike and Meklavar discuss their plans for the future while having a quiet supper in their bedroom at The Green Lion Inn. With gentle caresses, the young couple makes use of the sweet-smelling lotion from the bathhouse before going to bed. They steal a few sweet kisses from each other, and Pike sees a bit more of Meklavar than what she intended to reveal. Pike is dazzled by her beauty and realizes that they both have a lot to learn about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my December 30 contribution to the 2019 Pikelavar Winter Event.

Chapter 5: Fireplace

Pike and Meklavar returned to their room and discovered that a servant had brought up their scrubbed and polished boots and had also cleaned Meklavar’s armor as well. “Your clothing has been washed and will be dry by morning,” the serving man told them, and they thanked him as he exited.  
They sat at the little table for two by the fireplace, and awaited their supper.   
“Mek, are their anymore rituals that I should know about?”  
“Well, the bath of purification was perfectly done. You passed the first test.”  
“Test?”  
“Normally the ritual bath takes place with all of the warriors of maiden’s clan standing guard outside the bathing room, and if she desires it, a female chaperone may be present in the bathhouse with her.”  
“Why? It seems a lot less romantic that way.”  
“Yes, but such precautions are often necessary to protect the maiden’s honor and reputation. Not all dwarf maidens are warriors, and unfortunately, not all males are honorable.”  
Pike was silent a moment, eyes downcast, thinking about what Meklavar was implying. He looked up at her. “I would never take advantage of a female that way. My mother and sisters taught me to respect women and girls, and my father and brothers always gave good examples of exactly how that should be done.”  
Meklavar smiled at him, her eyes shining, and Pike realized that he was looking into the eyes of a young woman whose heart belonged to him completely. He would guard it then, as the most priceless of treasures, one that could never be stolen. He knew that love was a gift that could only be given freely.   
“Pike, I made the choice to enter the bathing room with you without a chaperone or guards because I trust you. I trust you with my life, my reputation, and my honor.”  
Pike’s eyes watered a little at Mek’s deeply personal admission. He moved from his chair to kneel before her. He took her small hands into his larger ones and gazed up at her. “I love you, more than anything or anyone in all the world, Mek. I would be honored if—“  
Just then there was a knock on the door. They froze. “Go, on,” she whispered, “answer the door. We can continue our private discussion later.”  
Pike stood up to answer the door, mumbling something about “ruining the moment,” but his attitude suddenly changed when his stomach rumbled at the smell of the delicious meal that the servingman had brought through the open door on a large tray. There were hot mugs of tea, and glasses of cool water, a selection of grilled meats, cooked vegetables, baked and seasoned tubers, hot buttery bread, and succulent little pies for dessert.   
The servant exited promptly once the meal had been served, instructing them to put their empty mugs and dishes back on the tray and leave it outside of their door when they were finished with their meal.   
“Everything smells delicious,” said Meklavar with delight.  
“I am so hungry, I would think a plain bowl of stew and stale bread would be a feast right now, but this is a meal fit for royalty!”   
They ate slowly, savoring each bite, and spoke of private matters once more.  
“This is the next part of the ritual, the private sharing of a meal.”  
“We’ve done that lots of times.”  
“After that, we share a bed.”   
“Which we have also done these last few nights. What’s different about it this time?”  
“Well, normally a maiden would have her chaperone with her—“  
“And a dwarf army outside of the door.”  
“Yes,” she grinned at him, “But you’ve already proven that it isn’t necessary for me to take such precautions.”   
“But all of this is how you bond with your Intended. You get to know each other better, see if your lives together will be compatible, find out if the other one snores or has horrible morning breath—“  
She giggled. “Yes, you’ve got the idea.”  
“Mek, don’t we have more important things to consider, like where we will live, or how many children we will have, or what sort of settled down life we will have once we retire from questing?”  
“I am good with metalworking, and crafting clever devices.”  
“I am a good salesman.”  
“We should open a shop, then.”  
“Block’s village isn’t far from where my extended family lives,” he mused.  
“My parent’s manor is only a day’s journey in the other direction.”  
“And we could be near our friends if we lived in Block’s town, where we know we will always be welcomed since we helped him save them from the spell that turned them all to stone.”  
“Then there’s the question of children. I assume you want a little family of our own.”   
He reached across the table to hold her hand. “As many of or as few of the little ones as you like. However many the Maker blesses us with. I just hope that they are as beautiful and clever as their mother.”  
She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. “I hope that they are as brave and kind as their father.” He beamed at her.  
“Then, it is decided, Mek. We both want this. What’s stopping us from going to the temple and pledging our vows?”  
“I have to get my family’s blessing. And there is the exchange of tokens.”  
“Does Midwinter gift giving count? I spent most of my money on your present. And don’t say that I shouldn’t have. I bought you something that I know you will love.”  
“Well, I went to the metal shop in Talarian City and helped the master craftsman make your gift myself.”  
“We have to wait two more days,” he sighed. “I suppose I was being impulsive earlier,” he said to himself, and Mek looked at him in puzzlement. “I don’t want to spoil the surprise. Mek.”   
They finished their meal, washed their hands and faces, and brushed their teeth. Mek asked him to help her push the little table and chairs aside to make more room in front of the fireplace. After they had rearranged the room to her liking, Pike gathered their used mugs, plates, and utensils onto the tray and left it outside their door. When he locked it for the evening, he turned to see his future bride standing on the thick rug in front of the fireplace. She had removed her robe and sat down with the green jar of fragrant lotion. She rolled up one sleeve of her white night shirt and then the other to rub the sweet-smelling stuff upon her arms, then grinned at him. “Are you just going to watch, or would you like to join me?”  
Pike took off his robe and his tunic, then sat beside her, clad in his loose-fitting sleeping trousers, watching as she raised her pale night tunic to reveal her calves, knees, and thighs. “Do you want to help with this?” He gave a low purr that sounded almost like a growl in response.   
“Sorry,” he said, a bit embarrassed at his own enthusiasm. He took a bit of the lotion and massaged her feet and calves with it as she applied it to her own knees and thighs. And as her nightdress slid higher, Pike was thankful for the fact that Mek wore modest underpants. The heat from the fireplace wasn’t the only reason why his face was warm.  
She undid the upper fastenings of her tunic to bare her shoulders, being very careful to keep her bosom covered. Pike massaged her neck and shoulders with the fragrant lotion, and when he was done he gathered the cloth of her tunic to cover up the places he had just touched. She hastily fastened up the neckline of her sleeping garment while he watched, the firelight behind her creating a nimbus of light behind her that made her appear as breathtaking as any elf queen out of legend. “I can’t stop being amazed by how beautiful you are,” he said in a low voice.  
Smiling, she cupped his cheek, and he looked up at her with the eyes of a man who was utterly, completely, and totally in love with her. At this moment he would have done absolutely anything she asked him to do. She kissed him softly, then said, “Let me rub some of this on you.” Pike nodded and was as gentle as a kitten when she massaged the fragrant lotion into his shoulders, biceps, and forearms. He closed his eyes and took deep, calming breaths as she massaged his back, kneading the creamy stuff into his muscles. Her touch was soft, but strong, and every caress was like a promise of more intimate and passionate nights ahead of them, even if, for the present time of their courtship, they would practice restraint. She rubbed the lotion into the skin of his belly and chest as he opened his eyes once more to watch her every move.  
When she was done, she stood up, turned her back to him, and removed her night tunic altogether. Pike gave a little gasp of surprise at her sudden revelation of so much bare skin. Mek held the garment to her bosom modestly, covering her bare chest. “You can rub this on my back,” she said as she sat back down. He rubbed the sweet-smelling stuff onto her back with gentle caresses, marveling at how smooth her skin already was. When he was finished, he kissed her cheek, and then her neck in the precise spot that he knew would get a response from her. She giggled. “That tickles!”  
“I know. That’s why I did it.”  
“Bad kitty!” She giggled as he kept trying to kiss her there again and again. The tunic that she held against her bosom began to reveal more flesh than she intended. They both blushed.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean for that to happen. I just wanted to make you laugh.”  
“Close your eyes.” He obeyed.  
“I love the sound of your laughter. You have a really cute laugh.”  
“No peeking.”  
He heard the rustle of cloth and the barely audible sound of her hands rubbing across soft, supple skin. Was she putting that stuff on her chest? He peeked. Her back was to him, and for a brief moment he caught a glimpse of the side of one of her plump little breasts. He didn’t see much, but it was enough to make his imagination run wild. She pulled her sleeping tunic over her head. “You can open your eyes now.”  
Pike felt such heat upon his face that he wondered if he was sitting too close to the fireplace. She had risen from her seated position by the fire and was putting on her robe. He sat there, lost in thoughts of how she didn’t wear one of those bandeau things around her bosom to sleep at night, just underpants and a nightgown. Interesting. He imagined that was typical for most females, but as he got to know Meklavar’s habits better, he realized that there was a lot he didn’t know about women but was eager to learn. He scrambled into his own sleep shirt to hide his blushing. “Um, I need to use the chamber pot,” he said awkwardly and disappeared behind the privacy screen. He did what he had to do as quietly as he could, hoping that Meklavar couldn’t hear what was really going on. He imagined that there were some things about males that she didn’t understand yet, and perhaps that was for the best right now. He washed his hands thoroughly after he had taken care of what he needed to do, then sighed.   
When he moved from behind the screen, he saw that Mek had already climbed in bed and was nestled comfortably under the covers. Her slippers were next to the bed and her robe hung up on one of the bedposts. He blew out the remaining candles and knew the fireplace’s light would be enough for them on this dark, cold winter night. He hung up his robe and aligned his own slippers beside hers, thinking how perfect they looked side by side that way. He climbed in bed next to her, and when he lay comfortably on his back, she rolled over to look at him.  
“Come here, sweetheart,” he said softly. As she lay upon his chest he stroked her soft, fluffy hair, inhaling the sweet scent of the conditioning oil that he had rubbed into it when they had bathed together earlier. She was perfect in every way, and she was his. What had he ever done to deserve someone so amazing in his life? “I love you, Mek. More than words can say.”  
“I love you, too,” she whispered back to him. When he felt her breathing slowing as she drifted off to sleep, he shut his eyes at last, smiling at the pleasant thought of falling asleep with her in his arms every night for a lifetime.


	6. Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pike’s wish is that Meklavar’s parents will approve of his union with their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my December 31 contribution to the 2019 Pikelavar Winter Event.

Wish

The dawn came too soon for Pike. The early morning sunlight that was filtered through the curtains of their bedroom window was enough to wake him. Meklavar was still asleep upon his chest. She was so small, warm, and cuddly that he just wanted to lay like that for a long time, inhaling her scent, listening to the sound of her quiet breathing, feeling the softness of her body against his chest. He gently stroked her back. “Meklavar,” he spoke softly. “Sweetheart, it is time to wake up.”  
She made a soft little moan in her sleep, but did not stir.  
“Mek, you have to wake up. We have to get dressed. Block’s village is only a day’s journey from here. Wake up.”  
Meklavar stirred at last, lifting her head from his chest. Her hair was sticking up in every direction and her eyes were heavy-lidded from sleep. She squirmed in his arms, rubbed her eyes, and made herself comfortable while leaning on one elbow beside him and then stared down at his face upon the pillow. “It’s nice right here. What if I don’t want to leave this bed?” She looked adoringly at his handsome face. “I’m enjoying the view.” She smirked and traced the outine of one of his ears, which sent shivers down his spine. His breathing quickened at her touch. Her sleeping tunic was askew, and the top few fasteners has come undone as well. Pike was suddenly conscious of the fact that Mek slept with her breasts unbound and that he could see the cleft between them through the opening in her tunic.   
He smirked at her. “I’m enjoying the view, too. There’s a valley and a lovely little pair of hills that I would like to explore directly in front of me.” She stared at him, not comprehending his meaning. Then she noticed the direction of his gaze.  
“Pike!” She sat up abruptly, and tried to button up her tunic, but she was having difficulty. He laughed. She slapped his forearm playfully.   
“Well the view was nice while it lasted.” He sighed. “That’s one way to wake you up in the morning.” He sat up, stretched, and pulled his own sleep shirt over his head. He yawned and scratched his chest and belly sleepily.  
“I thought you were supposed to be a gentleman.” Buttoning a nightshirt was difficult when you were still half asleep.  
“I am. I’m a gentleman with excellent taste in women, apparently. When we get married I am thinking of so many interesting ways to wake you up in the morning.” He licked his lips, looking like a predator about to capture and devour his prey. He pounced on her.  
Mek was suddenly on her back, pinned to the mattress by Pike’s greater size and weight, and he was covering her face and neck with little kisses until he reached her ticklish spot. He nuzzled her there until she giggled uncontrollably. “Stop!” She exclaimed, her cheeks wet with tears of mirth. He kissed her tears away, then kissed her full upon the mouth, not caring that they both had morning breath. She ran her fingers through his hair, determined to mess it up as much as her own. He kissed her passionately until they were both breathless.  
There was a knock on the door. “Lady Meklavar! There are important visitors here to see you,” a servant called through the closed door.   
“I demand that you unlock the door at once, by order of Lord Samuel and Lady Colleena of Holt Manor!” a man’s voice bellowed. There was the sound of a key turning in a lock and the door swung open.   
A pair of middle aged dwarves stood in the entrance way, pushing past the servant into their room. The man was dark grey of hair and beard and wore rectangular spectacles at the end of his straight nose. He was helmed and armored and was clutching a very large axe. Pike sprang up from where he had Mek pinned to the mattress. He was suddenly aware that he was shirtless and Mek’s tunic was askew once more. Their lips were pink and swollen, and they both looked quite disheveled. Even to the frightened servant who remained in the hallway, it was quite obvious what Pike and Meklavar had been doing.  
“Father! I can explain—“  
“WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL OF AURITA ARE YOU DOING IN BED WITH MY DAUGHTER!?” He bellowed at Pike, who was very red-faced.   
“Sam! Stop it! Give them time to explain themselves,” said the middle-aged dwarf woman. She was dressed elegantly, in a traveling gown of rich green fabric, with an ermine-trimmed robe, and fine grey leather boots. Pike thought she was very beautiful, a graceful woman who appeared to be an older, taller version of Meklavar. Her huge golden brown eyes with their thick black lashes were much like her daughter’s, but her once-tawny hair was streaked with frost.   
“Please, sir, ma’am, we can explain—“ Pike began.  
Meklavar sprang from the tangled bedcovers, regaining her composure and adapting a regal presence even though she was barefoot and clad only in a half-buttoned sleeping tunic, which had gathered about her waist as a result of Pike’s frisky morning behavior, and which also gave everyone a glimpse of her underpants before she tugged it back down to her knees. She ignored everyone’s discomfort at her state of undress. “Father, it is my honor to introduce Pike, hero of the Battle of Darkland Woods, the co-defeater of the Corannic Dragon, and Honorary Paladin of the Temple of Light, knighted by Sir Jiro himself. He is my comrade-in-arms, dearest friend, and most importantly, you should know that he is my Intended, bound to me by ritual and tradition.” Pike, who had risen from the bed during this introduction, was red-faced, bare-chested, and as disheveled as she was, but not so calm or confident as Meklavar appeared. He gulped a said a tiny “hello,” which seemed a woefully inadequate greeting for dwarf nobility. Lady Colleena sized up his tall, slim, but well-muscled form with approval. There was the hint of a smile upon the older woman’s lips as she made eye contact with her daughter. Mek blushed, and Colleena had a knowing glint of mirth and approval in her eyes. Samuel, still red-faced with fury, appeared as if he were going to have an aneurysm.   
“Father, Mother, please sit down.” Mek pulled out the chairs from last night’s evening meal by the fireplace. “Pike, these are my parents, Lord Samuel and Lady Colleena of Holt Manor, vassals to King Iverson the Cantankerous, First of His Name, and hopefully Last of His Kind. They are also the parents of Lord Matthias the Mathematician, my elder brother. Where is Matt, anyway? I thought he would be staying with you for Midwinter.”  
Just then, as if summoned by Mek’s question, her elder sibling appeared in the doorway. “Mom? Dad? Our sleigh is rea—What?! Is that my baby sister?!” He scanned the faces of the four people in the room, taking immediate notice of his father’s fury, his mother’s amused delight, his little sister’s denial of her obviously humiliating situation, and finally, the tall, half-naked boy who looked more nervous than a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Matt began to laugh at the awkwardness of the scene before him. “So the servants’ stories are true! They have been gossiping since last night about the naive young dwarf maiden who was staying the night here with her handsome would-be lover. The serving wenches all said he was quite the stud. It sounded like the stuff that bawdy tavern ballads are made of, a real bodice-ripper of a yarn. You, know, Mek, by this light, we can all see right through that nightshirt, but your studmuffin probably saw quite a bit more than that at the bathhouse last night, from what I heard. They said you gave your cat-boy a bath...” A blushing Pike reached for Mek’s robe and handed it to her, averting his gaze. She put it on while Pike searched for his discarded tunic. It was nowhere to be found.   
Mek continued as if nothing were unusual about the situation. “As I was explaining to our parents, Matthias, Pike is my Intended, and soon to be a permanent member of our family, assuming our parents will bless the marriage.”  
“Oooh, so you have begun the rituals without us? No wonder Father looks like his axe is bent. There was no one there to defend your honor last night, Mek, you naughty girl. But maybe that was your intention.”  
“I am quite capable defending my own honor, Matt, and you’re being very rude,” she said haughtily.  
“My apologies, dear sister, and to you, sir. I just couldn’t resist teasing Meklavar. She’s been stomping around this county in full armor and toting an axe for so long that I am surprised that you could tell that she’s a female. I always thought she was more interested in slaying dragons than flirting with boys.” He smiled and extended his right hand towards Pike, who shook it heartily.  
“Actually, that’s how we met. We were on a quest with Block the Sorcerer, the Mystic Archer Valayun, and Shiro the Paladin. We slew the Corannic Dragon together,” Pike explained.  
“Impressive! Well, that seals the deal for me. A couple that slays together stays together. You have my vote. And probably Mom’s as well. She really wants grandchildren. Good-looking ones are an added bonus, stud.”  
Meklavar’s cheeks colored, and Lady Colleena laughed. “It’s true my dears. I had been praying that my little warrior would go off to battle and come home with a husband as soon as she was old enough to bind her bosom. She definitely won’t be mistaken for a boy anymore now that she’s filled out a bit.”  
“Mother!” Meklavar was as embarrassed as Pike, who had finally found his tunic and pulled it over his head, momentarily hiding his flushed face. He turned to her father, who had been strangely silent during all of the teasing and banter. He bowed deeply, then went down on his knees in supplication.  
“Lord Samuel, sir, I know you have been upset by how sudden this all seems to be, but I can assure you that my intentions towards your daughter are honorable. She is a clever, courageous young woman, and her virtue is without question. It is her honorable nature that inspired me to be a better man, and I am more than ready to dedicate my life to her happiness. It is my most heartfelt wish that you give our union your blessing, sir.” He turned to Meklavar’s mother. “And yours, as well, dear lady. I promised to be a most faithful and devoted husband to your daughter. She is the person that I love most in all of the world, and the person who has brought more happiness into my life than I ever could wish for, or deserve.” He bowed his head and closed his eyes. Mek covered her mouth and was stifling her sobs as she wept openly, her heart deeply touched by Pike’s humility and by the heartfelt eloquence of his words. Matt put his arm around his little sister and gave her shoulders a little squeeze.  
Lord Samuel, who was no longer red-faced with fury, sat in silent contemplation of the scene before him, visibly moved by the young man’s sincerity and humility, his daughter’s uncharacteristic outpouring of emotion, his wife’s shining eyes and tear-streaked face, and his son’s obvious delight that his cherished little sister had found someone to love and be loved by in return. Sam remembered how difficult his own father-in-law had been and how grieved he had felt because no matter what he did, her father thought that no suitor would ever be good enough for the fair Lady Colleena.   
Finally, Samuel thought of his daughter, and what she wanted. It was obviously this young man and none other but him.   
He looked to his son, and nodded. Matt guided his sister to stand, then kneel beside Pike, who took her hand in his and squeezed it tightly. Pike looked upon Meklavar with the sweetest and most tender expression Sam had ever seen. His daughter was still weeping tears of silent joy.  
Sam smiled upon them both, his own face streaked with tears. “My dearest daughter, and son-to-be, I bless this union of bodies, hearts, and minds, and wish you both every happiness.” He could not hold back a little sob as he took his wife’s hand in his own.   
“Dearest daughter of my body and joy of my heart, I bless your joining with this young man. May your lives always be filled with love, laughter, and good fortune.”   
“Thank you,” said Pike brokenly, and he turned to Meklavar who threw her arms around him and buried her face into his chest to sob as if a dam had burst to flood the world with tears of joy.


	7. Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Midwinter Festival dinner among friends and a long-awaited exchange of gifts, featuring Pike, Meklavar, the Holts, Block, Val, Jiro, and Thunder.

When Meklavar’s family had finally left their bedroom at the Green Lion Inn, she and Pike made haste to get ready for a day of travel. Servants had delivered their clean clothes, and while Pike was behind the privacy screen to relieve himself and have a quick wash, Mek, who had already done these things, had hasilty combed her hair, removed her robe and sleeping tunic, and changed into a modest green bandeau with matching briefs. She was just putting on her warmest pair of socks when Pike stepped back into their bedroom, clad only in his brief blue underpants. They blushed at each other, but continued to quickly dress, both of them donning warm trousers, heavy under tunics, woolen outertunics, boots, belts, and cloaks. Mek didn’t bother with her armor, but had it carried down to her parents’ sleigh along with their traveling packs. Downstairs, they sought out the Innkeeper to make sure their bill was paid in full, but Meklavar’s parents had already taken care of everything. Breakfast was in the common room with Lord and Lady Holt and Mek’s brother, who had already eaten. They were content to have some more hot tea before departing, sipping it slowly while keeping Pike and Meklavar company as the young couple dined upon hot buttered bread, bacon, porridge, fruit pastries, and tea. Lady Colleena was already planning the wedding, hoping to have a huge celebration with every noble in the land in attendance at Holt Manor. And of course, she intended to have the most elaborate wedding gown imaginable designed for her daughter, but Mek wouldn’t hear of it, preferring a simple ceremony for just their close friends and family members. She would have been content to wear her armor for the ceremony, but her mother protested, claiming that Pike would rather see her in a gorgeous gown that showed off her feminine attributes.  
“I’ll bet Pike has already seen most of her feminine attributes by now,” Matthias mumbled softly, hoping his mother would not overhear. However, Lord Samuel did hear his son’s comment and nearly choked on his tea. Pike blushed and looked guiltily down at his plate. Meklavar continued to argue with her mother about the wedding gown, but they stopped when Pike finally spoke up and said, “I think she will look beautiful no matter what she wears, even if she chooses to wear her finest armor, but I must confess I haven’t ever seen Meklavar in a dress, and I think she would look lovely in the gown that you’re describing, m’lady. I think that seeing her arrayed in beads and silks like an elf princess from an old faerie tale would leave an indelible impression upon my memory.”  
Meklavar gaped at him and had not another word to say to her mother about the dress.  
When Pike and Meklavar had finished their breakfast, the little group made their way outside into the cold where a spacious red sleigh awaited them. The servants had securely fastened their traveling packs and Mek’s armor and axe to the luggage rack at the rear of the sleigh. In the center of the vehicle were tall, upholstered seats and thick, warm blankets, and in front, a driver’s seat with reigns that were connected to a team of large shaggy snow deer. Matt vaulted into the driver’s seat and waited for his passengers to settle into their seats behind him. Lord and Lady Holt shared one of the heavy blankets in the front seat. Pike sat beside Meklavar on the back seat, arranging one of the heavy blankets over their laps, and draping one of his long arms around her narrow shoulders in an all-too-familiar way. She smiled at him and leaned into his side, wrapping her arms around his torso. He kissed the top of her head, and off they went with sleigh bells jingling, gliding smoothly across the snowy ground in the direction of Block’s village and the Midwinter Festival.  
Travel by sleigh was much faster than travel on foot, and they made it to the town by mid-morning. Mek stood up and called out the directions to Block’s new home, and when they arrived, Block barreled down the front staircase of the enormous house and out onto the street to greet them, crushing both Pike and Meklavar in a mighty hug, kissing the hand of Lady Colleena and shaking hands with Lord Samuel. Matthias had lept down from the driver’s seat to hug Block as well, and he pounded Matt on the back so hard that he nearly fell over. “My friends! It is so great to see you all!”  
“We’re happy to see you, too, Block!” Meklavar exclaimed, hugging her friend once more.  
“We’ve missed you, buddy!” said Pike, patting him on the back. “Thanks for inviting us over for the festival.”  
The front door opened once again, and Jiro and Thunder descended the staircase to exchange cheerful greetings with Pike and the Holt family.  
“We’ll help with your luggage,” said the tall Paladin as he and Block began unloading their things.  
Thunder looked at Matthias. “The stable is this way. I’ll help you tend to your animals.” And off they went with the empty sleigh and exhausted reindeer. The others followed Block into the house.  
In Block’s spacious parlor was an enormous fir tree that Valayun and Romella were busy decorating with fairy lights, glowing baubles, and gilded pine cones. They paused in their work, turned to the guests, and dashed to embrace them all in turn.  
“You must be freezing! Come and get warm by the fireplace,” said Romella.  
“You can hang your cloaks over here,” said Val, indicating a nearby wall with pegs for many traveling cloaks.  
“Lord and Lady Holt, your guest room is this way,” said Jiro, who was carrying their trunk upstairs. They followed him.  
Block had set down Pike and Meklavar’s gear. “The girls are sharing a room, and so are Jiro and Thunder. There’s room for Pike there as well, assuming Mek is willing to share a room with her brother.”  
Matthias and Thunder returned from the stable just then, and listened in on the conversation.  
“Actually, could you ask my brother to stay with Jiro and Thunder?” Meklavar said, her cheeks pink, and not just from the cold.  
“But that would leave only one room left for you. Where would Pike be sleeping?” Block asked.  
Pike exchanged glances with Meklavar, and grinned a bit sheepishly. “Block, remember that cabin near the edge of the forest that you told us about?”  
Block’s eyebrows lifted. “Nice place. Wait, did you two spend the night there?”  
“Three nights, actually,” Pike said with a sly grin. “And there’s only one bed.” He waggled his eyebrows. Val gasped, scandalized, but Romella squealed with delight.  
Thunder made a face of disgust. “Ugh, please tell me you didn’t invite Pike to share the bed with you.” Matt cackled at this remark.  
Block’s jaw dropped. “Ohmygoodness! Are you two—? Have you been—? Mek, do your parents know?”  
Meklavar laughed. “Yes, we are together. No, we haven’t been having sex. And yes, my parents know that we have started the rituals. Pike is my Intended.”  
“We have received their blessings just this morning,” Pike said proudly, his arm around Meklavar.  
Block and the girls cheered and shouted words of a congratulatory nature at the young couple. Thunder clutched his belly and pretended to retch. Matthias continued to laugh.  
“You should have seen the looks on their faces this morning when Mom and Dad caught them in bed together at The Green Lion Inn. Pike had his shirt off and the top fasteners of my sister’s sleeping tunic were undone,” Matt said with a wicked gleam in his eye.  
Pike’s face went scarlet. “It was all very innocent! Nothing inappropriate happened!”  
“It’s true. Pike has been a perfect gentleman,” Mek said, coming to his defense. “Anyway, we are not consummating until after the wedding ceremony.”  
“Yeah, but she gave him the ritual bath last night. All the servants at The Green Lion were gossiping about it this morning, like it was something from one of those bawdy bodice-ripper tavern songs. Apparently they think my sister’s boyfriend is some kind of feline sex god.”  
“Me-Ow!” teased Romella.  
Block roared with laughter. “A feline sex god?” He wiped away a tear. “Stop, Matt, you’re killing me!” Pike glared at his friend. “Sorry, man,” Block said, wiping away another tear of mirth.  
“Meklavar, it isn’t too late to get him neutered,” said Thunder. “Do you really want to have kittens with this guy?” Matt howled with laughter at that comment.  
“Mind your own business, Blunder.”  
“I was just teasing, Puke.”  
“Okay, okay, that’s enough you two. I really need to get back to work on the feast, so try not to kill each other while I’m away. Lunch is almost ready. Make yourselves at home,” said Block as he headed towards the kitchen.  
“Allright, truce,” said Thunder. “It’s the holiday season, after all. So in all seriousness, congratulations to you two.”  
The black-haired half-elf extended his right hand. Pike shook it. “Thanks.”  
“I’m only being nice for Meklavar’s sake.”  
“I know.”  
Thunder smiled at them, and picked up Meklavar’s traveling pack. “Come on, you two lovebirds. I’ll show you to your nest.” They gathered the rest of their belongings and followed him upstairs.

After the travelers unpacked and settled into their rooms, then placed all of their brightly wrapped packages under the holiday tree, everyone met downstairs in the dining hall. Meklavar helped Val set the table, and as soon as everyone was seated, Romella, Block, and Block’s girlfriend, Shea, had appeared with platters of food from the kitchen. They sat down to a feast fit for a king: baked ham, turkey, jellied fruit sauces, stuffing, seasoned vegetables, and a selection of berry and nut pies.  
“Block, this is the best Midwinter Feast I have ever tasted!”  
“Here! Here! A toast to the chef!”  
“All hail Block, greatest cook in the three lands!”  
“Cheers!” They exclaimed as they clinked their glasses together.  
After they finished their desserts, the group sat in the parlor to open the gifts that they had placed under the tree. Mek had been eager to give her parents and her brother the gifts she had been carrying in the bottom of her pack for over a month: perfume from the Southern Isles for her mother, an enchanted miniature precision timepiece for her father, and a copy of a rare treatise on arithmancy for her brother. Block was having a bit of fun with the spring of mistletoe that Pike had saved from the day that he kissed Meklavar for the first time. Block enchanted it to float around the room, following a chosen target until they received a kiss from a loved one. So far he had gotten Lord and Lady Holt to kiss once, Pike and Meklavar to kiss twice, and he had even managed to steal a kiss from Shea three times. The enchanted mistletoe followed Val around, but every time Matt came near her, she fled, which resulted in laughter around the room from everyone except Thunder, who watched Val with interest, but looked away every time she looked at him.  
Block loved the new belt pouch Pike had given him, and the unbreakable crystal potion flask the Meklavar had chosen for him fit perfectly in the new belt pouch, as if they were meant to be together. He had new sorcerer’s robes from Jiro and Thunder, and a fine pair of seven league boots from Val. Shea had bought him new cookware for his excellent kitchen, and Romella had gifted him a rare book of elvish recipes.  
Val was delighted with the magical summoning and healing arrow heads Pike gave her, and she gushed over the sparkly hair comb that Mek had picked out for her. She wore it in her hair for the rest of the day, and Thunder commented that it looked beautiful because it brought out the sparkle in her eyes. Val blushed at the handsome half-elf’s compliment, and blushed even more when he gave her his gift, a pendant with a pink stone in the shape of a heart framed by clear, shiny crystals. The spring of enchanted mistletoe which had been floating around the room hovered over Thunder’s head, and Val took advantage of the perfect moment to grab him and kiss him softly on the lips. Everyone else cheered, even Pike. Thunder was pink-cheeked but smiling. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Val for the rest of the afternoon. Thunder thanked Pike for the lightweight elven cloak Pike had given him, and seemed even more pleased to receive the silver knotwork brooch that Meklavar had presented him, especially when Val pinned it on him and told him he looked “quite handsome” in his new attire.  
Romella had received an assortment of new hair ornaments and bracelets and tunics from her friends, and Shea had a fine new belt, purse, anklets and wristlets among her gifts. Jiro loved the food pouch that Pike and Meklavar had given him, and the excellent new belt and scabbard for his sword that had been a gift from Thunder and Val.  
When nearly all of the presents had been opened, Pike cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. “As you know, Meklavar has chosen me to be her Intended, and we have begun the traditional dwarven rituals of courtship. But what everyone should know is that my people have their own customs with regards to marriage. Meklavar—“ he handed her a small, carefully wrapped box and knelt before her. “Open it.”  
Meklavar opened the package nervously, knowing that every pair of eyes in the room was upon her. When she opened the little box, there was a ring inside of it, with gleaming blue and green stones...  
“This is the ring that I was admiring in Talarian City...” she began to cry. “Pike, you must have spent nearly all of your gold on this.”  
He smiled and nodded, embarrassed.  
“It’s too much... the gems...”  
“Blue for my clan and green for your House,” he said simply.  
“This metal, Pike, do you understand what it is? What this means?” The Holt family apparently did, for they were all wide-eyed with disbelief.  
“I thought it was some type of silver,” he said, “but—“  
“Mithril.” Her cheeks were damp with tears of happiness and wonder. “The most rare, sacred, and precious metal of my people. A vow sealed with mithril is unbreakabke. Pure. Eternal.”  
Pike’s eyes were now overflowing with tears. “I-I didn’t know. I just saw you admiring it. I wanted to get it for you because I just knew it was meant for you. It may be magic because I felt it calling to me. This was before you chose me to be your Intended. I didn’t know how you felt, I only knew what I felt. I have loved you for a such very long time, Mek.” He paused to wipe his face on his sleeve. “I knew only that I wanted to give you this ring. That maybe, when the time was right, I would ask you—“ He choked back a sob. “My people have a tradition...” He was so emotional that he couldn’t finish.  
Block, who was looking at his two best friends with shining eyes, knew the lore. “Go on, Pike. Ask her,” he said softly.  
Pike swallowed, summoned up his courage, and then took the ring from its little box and held it up to Meklavar. “Mek,” his voice cracked. “Will you marry me?”  
Mek sobbed harder than ever before, and then exclaimed, “Yes!” Pike slipped the ring on her finger with trembling hands, and she kissed him passionately on the lips. There was an explosion of joy in the room, a roar of cheering and clapping. When Pike and Meklavar broke apart at last, he stood and helped her to her feet, then lifted her face to his to kiss her again as the enchanted mistletoe hovered above them.  
After many congratulations were made and hugs were exchanged, Pike suggested that they head out to the village square for music, dancing, and the fireworks display. “Not yet, Pike,” Meklavar said. “I haven’t had a chance to give you my gift.”  
“I am sure that I’ll love whatever it is Mek, but I already have exactly what I want.” He put his arms around her.  
“Oh really?” She looked up at him.  
Pike smiled at Meklavar. “Yes, really.” He cupped her cheek. “All I want for Midwinter is you.” He kissed her, knowing that he had received the best Midwinter present of all.


End file.
